marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Infinite Marvel Capitan America
Trama de "El '''Supersoldado" ' '''1942, Casa Blanca, '''Washington D.C.' ' Franklin Roosevelt: Esto es una tragedia (Ve una foto de su "supersoldado" muerto sobre la bandera de Estados Unidos) Nuestro supersoldado ha muerto, nuestra bandera esta manchada con su sangre. No quiero que esto se vea. Henry A. Wallace: Lo siento, señor. Fue un buen soldado pero era solo un soldado, no podemos hacer nada. Franklin Roosevelt: Esta guerra no esta llegando a ningun lado, debemos buscar una forma de contraatacar a los Nazis. Quiero un supersoldado, que sea realmente un supersoldado. '''Mientras tanto en Ausburg, '''Alemania' ' (Un cientifico llamado Abraham Erskine comienza a crear un suero para inyectarselo y acabar con los Nazis) Abraham Erskine: Perfecto. (Cuando se esta apunto de inyectar el suero unos soldados Nazis irrumpen en su casa) Herr Kleiser: Doctor Abraham Erskine. Abraham Erskine: Herr Kleiser. Que se le ofrece? Herr Kleiser: A mi no me engañaras, Doctor. Has estado trabajando en un suero que es capaz de brindarle habilidades especiales a las personas. Necesito ese suero para mi mayor soldado. '''Brooklyn, Nueva York, '''Estados Unidos' ' (Steve Rogers se encontraba en un cine viendo los comerciales sobre el reclutamiento al Ejercito de los Estados Unidos para la 2º Guerra Mundial) Hombre #1: Oye, ya pon la pelicula! A nadie le importa esto! Steve Rogers: Oye, ya callate. Hombre #1: Quieres problemas? (Agarra a Steve Rogers de la camisa y lo lleva a un callejon y lo comienza a golpear) Que haras, debilucho? Steve Rogers: Haria esto todo el dia. (Intenta golpear al tipo pero este esquiva el golpe) Hombre #1: (Golpea a Steve y lo tumba) Steve Rogers: (Agarra la tapa de un bote de basura como escudo) Bucky Barnes: (Llega y golpea al tipo ) Vete o tendras problemas conmigo! (Ayuda a Steve) Vamonos Steve Rogers: Gracias, Bucky (Una hora despues) Bucky Barnes; Y como te sientes? Steve Rogers: Tendre que usar este baston para caminar. Mi pierna esta coja. Bucky Barnes: Lo siento, oye si necesitas algo para mi antes de irme a la guerra. Solo dilo. Steve Rogers: Lo que quiero es pelear por mi pais, pero ya lo intente desde el 39, no creo que ahora me digan si. '''Base Nazi en Baviera, '''Alemania' ' Herr Kleiser: Bien, Dr. Erskine. Este es Johann Shmidt, mi mejor soldado. Que es lo que decimos, Sr. Shmidt? Johann Shmidt: Hail Hitler. Vamos a por el suero (Camina junto a Erskine por la base) Sabe, Dr. Erskine, la gente me llamo Red Skull. Ademas soy fanatico de la mitologia Nordica, he escuchado muchas historias sobre Thor y el Ragnarok. Sabes que es el Ragnarok? Abraham Erskine: Si, lo se. Es el apocalipsis en Asgard, el fin de una era Johann Shmidt: Pues asi es, los Nazis traeremos el apocalipsis a la tierra. Desde que supe que esas historias sobre los Dioses Nordicos eran reales, tras que Heinrich Zemo trajo las piedras Norn en 1939, despues de eso desaparecio. Es probable que Zemo tambien murio en el Ragnarok. Pero tenemos otro Zemo, su hijo, Helmut Zemo. Helmut Zemo: Mucho gusto, Hail Hitler. Johann Shmidt: Aqui estamos, Dr. Erskine. Es hora. (Se sienta en una silla de experimentos) Arnim Zola: Vamos, Doctor. Hagalo demuestre su lealtad a Hitler. Abraham Erskine: (Le inyecta el suero a Johann Shmidt) Hora. Arnim Zola: 19: 11 Johann Shmidt: (Comienza a sentir el poder del suero, comienza a convulsionar y su rostro se desgasta. Johann cae al piso) Helmut Zemo: Atranpenlo (Va con Johann) Herr Shmidt. Vamos! (Unos nazis se llevan a Shmidt, pero de repente unos soldados americanos liderados por Peggy Carter irrumpen en el lugar) Peggy Carter: Dr. Erskine, me llamo Peggy Carter. Soy parte del Ejercito Estadounidense. Estamos aqui para rescatarlo, por que necesitamos su ayuda. '''Brooklyn, Nueva York, '''Estados Unidos' ' (En la oficina del reclutamiento, Steve Rogers se acerca a un soldado comiendo) Soldado #1: Cuantas veces haremos esto, muchacho? Steve Rogers: Hasta que logre algo. Soldado #1: Lo unico que has logrado ha sido perder mi paciencia. Que mas quieres? Steve Rogers: Solo quiero ayudar. Soldado #1: No me digas. Steve Rogers: Puedo hacer su trabajo. Soldado #1: Estoy comiendo. Steve Rogers: Solo quiero ayudar a parar esta guerra... Soldado #1: Mira, muchacho. (Recibe una llamada) Un momento... (Contesta) Si, soy yo. Aja...Enserio?...aja...bueno esta bien (Cuelga) Ve a la otra habitacion. Steve Rogers: Estoy en problemas? Soldado #1: Solo ve! Steve Rogers: (Va a la habitacion y se encuentra con Peggy Carter) Hola. Peggy Carter: Un placer conocerte, Steve Rogers Steve Rogers: Estoy en problemas? Peggy Carter: No, no lo estas Steve Rogers: Luce como si estuviera en problemas. Peggy Carter: Tranquilo, no te pasara nada malo. Steve Rogers: Y que es esto? Peggy Carter: Este lugar es la Reserva Cientifica Estrategica. Steve Rogers: Y porque me necesitan a mi? Peggy Carter: Te hemos estado observando, Steve. Flaco, mediano, cojo, pero increiblemente patriota y libertario. Este es el Dr. Abraham Erskine. Abraham Erskine: Necesitare una muestra de orina y de sangre. '''Una semana despues' NOTA DE ERSKINE: STEVE ROGERS CUMPLE CON TODOS LOS REQUISITOS DEL SUPERSOLDADO, ES ALGUIEN QUE NO SEGUN SUS PALABRAS "NO BUSCA ASESINAR NAZI, PERO ODIA A LOS ABUSIVOS SEAN DE DONDE SEAN" ES PERFECTO, HOY HAREMOS LA PRUEBA FINAL. SI SALE BIEN, STEVE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL SUPERSOLDADO. Peggy Carter: Como te sientes, Steve? Steve Rogers: Vomite esta mañana. Peggy Carter: Estas bien? Steve Rogers: Si, estoy bien. Ademas tengo a aqui a mujer preciosa. Peggy Carter: Enserio? Steve Rogers: Uh...perdon, no se hablar con las mujeres. Peggy Carter: No fue tan malo, sabes. Steve Rogers: (Sonrie) Abraham Erskine: Vengan conmigo. (Van a la sala de prueba) Howard Stark: Steve Rogers, me llamo Howard Stark. Sientese Steve Rogers: (Se sienta en la silla para recibir su inyeccion) Howard Stark: Inyeccion exitosa. Abraham Erskine: Hora? Peggy Carter: 19:03 Steve Rogers: (Steve comienza tener efectos del suero, sus musculos crecen, su pierna coja sana y se levanta de su silla) Peggy Carter: Si, me parece que algo mas crecio. Abraham Erskine: Lo lograste, Steve. Soldado Nazi: Hail Hitler (Le dispara a Steve en el brazo y luego le dispara en la cabeza al Dr. Erskine desapareciendo el suero) Steve Rogers: No! Peggy Carter: Atrapenlo! Steve Rogers: (Lanza una tapa al Soldado Nazi y uno soldados americanos acribillan al Nazi) Al dia siguiente... Berlin, Alemania (Herr Kleiser recibe la noticia de parte de Arnim Zola) Arnim Zola: Herr Kleiser, tenemos buenas noticias. Erskine ha muerto. Herr Kleiser: Genial, ganamos hoy. Informacelo a Shmidt. Johann Shmidt: No hay necesidad de que me lo informe, ya me he enterado. Dos dias despues Peggy Carter: Steve, ven con nosotros. Steve Rogers: Que ocurre? Peggy? Peggy Carter: Howard quiere enseñarte algo. (Van con Howard Stark) Howard Stark: La muerte del Doctor Erskine fue muy tragica. Su muerte llevo tambien a que perdamos la formula del suero del Supersoldado, eres lo unico que queda, Steve. Steve Rogers: Ya no tengo las cosas que me hacian inferior. Howard Stark: Nunca fuiste inferior, Steve. Antes de que tu fueras nuestro supersoldado, Erskine le habia inyectado el suero a Johann Shmidt en Baviera. Pero segun Erskine, el suero no funciono bien, porque cuando una persona ya tuvo el poder toda su vida, se aumenta pero el mal tambien lo hace. En cambio a ti no te paso, porque tenias baja condicion fisica. Steve Rogers: Soy mejor que Shmidt por eso. Howard Stark: Exacto. Por cierto ahi algo mas que quiero darte (Le da un escudo a Steve) Steve Rogers: Un escudo? Howard Stark: Es una aleacion de vibranium que conseguimos en Africa y Adamantium que nos dio Canada. Steve Rogers: Peggy, vamos a probarlo. Peggy Carter: (Le dispara al escudo) Steve Rogers: (Revisa el escudo) Ningun daño. Howard Stark: Tambien ahi algo mas (Le muestra el traje de Capitan America a Steve) Bienvenido, Capitan America. 1943, Italia (Unos soldados se preparan para atacar a Mussolini) Peggy Carter: Listo para esto, Steve? Digo, Capitan. Capitan America: Lo estoy, Peggy. Por cierto, gracias. Soldado #2: Capitan, siento interrumpirlo pero el soldado, Bucky Barnes desaparecio en combate. Capitan America: Bucky? Donde estas? Soldado #2: Creo que el Nazi, el Baron Helmut Zemo lo secuestra para sus experimentos. Capitan America: Ire a por el. Peggy Carter: Que? Te necesitamos para atacar a Mussolini. Capitan America: Bucky es mi mejor amigo, el haria lo mismo por mi. Necesito un equipo Nick Fury: Vamos con usted, Capitan. (Los Comandos aulladores aparecen, Nick Fury, James Howlett, Jim Morita, Dum Dum Dugan, Gil Kowalski, Izzy Cohen, Dino Manelli y Gabe Jones) Dum Dum Dugan: Estamos preparados para todo, Capitan. Capitan America: Gracias, sera mejor que nos movamos. Castillo de Arnim Zola, '''Mesina, Sicilia Capitan America: Vamos! (Avanza junto a los Comandos Aulladores por el castillo) Soldado Nazi: Greife die Amerikaner an Capitan America: No se atacar por los Nazis. (Una gran oleada de Nazis atacan a los Comandos Aulladores) Nick Fury: Nosotros te cubrimos, Cap. Vaya por Bucky Capitan America: Gracias, Fury. (Se sube a su moto y avanza por el castillo y llega hasta el laboratorio de Helmut Zemo) Helmut Zemo: (Aplaude) El supersoldado, el Capitan America. Capitan America: Zemo. Dime donde esta el Sargento Bucky Barnes? Helmut Zemo: Cruzando el pasillo, pero creo que no viviras para contarlo (Agarra una espada) He hecho muchos experimentos a lo largo de mi vida he aumentado mi fuerza, mi resistencia para este momento (Ataca al Capitan America con su espada) Soy mas rapido, mas fuerte y mas inteligente que el resto del Partido Nazi. (Logra tumbar al Capitan) Tambien he creado una sustancia letal, la llamo el Virus X. (Agarra una lata de Virus X) Me pregunto que pasara en un humano. Capitan America: Ya lo veras. (Golpea a Zemo y lo agarra) Helmut Zemo: Que haces, estupido? Capitan America: Probar tu sustancia (Lanza a Zemo contra un tanque con el Virus X y este termina desfigurando y dejando a Zemo con quemaduras graves, luego de eso, el Capitan va al lugar donde esta Bucky liberandolo a el y tambien a otros soldados capturados por Zemo) Red Skull: Bien, Capitan America. Veo que Erskine te hizo mejor que yo. Yo tambien fui un sujeto de prueba, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sufri digamos "efectos secundarios" (Muestra su rojo deformado de color rojo con forma de calavera) Bucky Barnes: Tu no te ves asi. Red Skull: (Ataca al Capitan) Capitan America: (Golpea a Red Skull varias veces) Shmidt. Veo que por fin das la cara. Red Skull: (Agarra un cuchillo) Vamos a acabar con esto o aun vamos a mejor te dejare igual que yo Bucky Barnes: (Noquea a Red Skull) Capitan America: Vamonos de aqui, viejo amigo. '''1944, Polonia (El Capitan America se convirtio en una celebridad tras su mision en Mesina, se publicaron comics, peliculas, carteles de reclutamiento) (En el 44. El Capitan y los comandos aulladores se concentran en una mision para acabar con Herr Kleiser en Polonia) Capitan America: (Se encontraba por un bosque en Polonia mientras intentaba encontrar a dos de los comandos aulladores, Dino Manelli y el nuevo Rebel Ranston) Dino, reportate, Dino (Se encuentra el cadaver de Dino) Herr Kleiser: (Agarra por el cuello a Rebel) Rebel Ranston: Lo siento, Capitan. Herr Kleiser: (Aprieta su mano y le rompe el cuello a Rebel) Capitan America: Noooo! (Le lanza su escudo a Kleiser que le parte la cabeza en dos) Herr Kleiser: (Se regenera su cabeza) Capitan America: Que? Herr Kleiser: (Agarra una pistola Mauser y la tres disparos al Capitan y se va para tomar un tren) Capitan America: (Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan agarra la mochila de Rebel y activa una bomba dentro de esta y la lanza al tren de Kleiser antes de desmayarse) (El tren de Kleiser explota y aparentemente muere) Hospital en Polonia (Steve despierta en un hospital) Peggy Carter: Siento lo de tus compañeros Steve Rogers: Dino y Rebel murieron, pero Kleiser. Lo mate, matamos a uno de los grandes de los Nazis. Peggy Carter: Asi es. Nos quedan dos objectivos. Pero hemos descubierto que ellos pertenecen a una rama de la Alemania Nazi. Se hacen llamar Hydra. Son mucho mas crueles que Hitler Steve Rogers: Asi que cual es el plan? Bucky Barnes: Iremos a con ustedes en la mision. Yo y los Comandos Aulladores siempre te acompañaremos, Steve. Despues de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer, siempre te he ayudado y es hora de que por fin. Deje de ser el que te cuida y que los dos trabajemos codo a codo. Steve Rogers: Ok, es una buena idea. Donde esta Skull? Peggy Carter: Skull y Arnim Zola estan en un Sajonia, Alemania Sajonia, Alemania, 1945 Red Skull: Es fan de la mitologia nordica, Dr. Zola. Arnim Zola: La verdad nunca me habia interesado. Red Skull: Yo lo soy, Dr. Zola. Por que cree que me hice esto, porque yo podria ser uno de esos dioses renacidos, un enviado por Odin para purificar este mundo. Red Skull es eso, mis experimentos me ha hecho una cosa, Dr. Zola. Pude recrear bestias parecidas a las criaturas miticas. (Los Comandos Aulladores irrumpen en el castillo) Capitan America: Este es tu fin, Red Skull Red Skull: Dr. Zola, suelte a las Criaturas (Arnim Zola libera a una copia de Ymir) (El Capitan combate a Ymir mientras que Bucky y los Comandos Aulladores persiguen a Zola y Skull, Skull se escapa en un avion. Pero los Comandos capturan a Zola) Bucky Barnes: No muevas ni un musculo (Le apunta a Zola) Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido Peggy Carter: (Interroga a Zola) Dr. Zola, sabemos muy bien quien es. Trabajo junto a Johann Shmidt y Herr Kleiser. Digamos la Alemania Nazi tiene pensado hacer algo contra nosotros Arnim Zola: Que curioso, ustedes tambien matan. Tienen sangre de Reptil Peggy Carter: Tal vez, pero ustedes tambien han matado mucho. Han masacrado inocentes, Judios, Negros. Todo por que? Arnim Zola: Porque Hitler es Dios. Hitler y los Nazis son enviados de dios! Peggy Carter: Dios no envio a alguien para "juzgar a los impuros". Los mando el Diablo. Ahora dime, Zola. Que planea Skull? Arnim Zola: Skull, no. Kleiser. Peggy Carter: Kleiser esta muerto. Arnim Zola: No de hecho, Kleiser esta vivo. El Capitan no lo mato. Su objetivo es todo la casa blanca, lanzaremos un misil directo a la casa blanca, sera en memoria de Hitler. (Sale de la sala de interrogacion) Steve Rogers: Que es lo que dijo? Peggy Carter: Kleiser esta vivo y planea destruir la casa blanca? Steve Rogers: Que? Pero yo lo mate, lo habia hecho explotar junto a su tren. Peggy Carter: De alguna forma esta vivo. Steve Rogers: Diablos, tengo que ir alla Peggy Carter: Si, sera tu ultima mision, Steve Steve Rogers: De igual modo, gracias, Peggy. De no ser por ti, nunca hubiera hecho lo que siempre quise, luchar por mi pais. Lo quiero decir es que eres importante para mi y yo... Peggy Carter: (Besa a Steve) No digas mas, eres pesimo hablando con las chicas. Cuando vuelvas prometeme un baile. Steve Rogers: Ok Peggy Carter: (Le da una foto de ella a Steve) Toma, para que me recuerdes. Steve Rogers: Gracias, te prometo, Peggy. Que volvere y bailaremos. Aunque no se bailar muy bien. Peggy Carter: Bueno te podria dar "clases privadas" Steve Rogers: (Sonrie) Me parece bien. El Atlantico Norte. La Ultima Mision (En el avion de los soldados estadounidenses se dirigen a su ultima mision, en el camino escuchan la radio) Gil Kowalski: Morita, apaga esa cosa! No necesitamos pensar en casa en este momento! Bucky Barnes: (Toma una foto) Tu mejor seño, Kowalski. Gil Kowalski: (Agarra a Bucky de su camisa) Volamos a una mision suicida y tu estas tomando fotografias? Izzy Cohen: Tranquilo, Kowalski. Bucky Barnes: Los Nazis dicen tener una superarma, nosotros tambien tenemos una GIl Kowalski: El Capitan America? Vestir a un payaso con nuestra bandera es in (Los Comandos Aulladores se entran en accion para acabar con Red Skull y Zola) Nick Fury: Howlett, granadas! James Howlett: Si, Sargento. (Lanzan unas granadas a los Nazis) (Gil Kowalski herido es ayudado por Bucky) GIl Kowalski: Donde esta tu supersoldado? (El Capitan America se lanza de un avion sin paracaidas y comienza a derribar a varios Nazis antes de dirigirse a sus soldados) Capitan America: Muy bien, señores. Vamos a tomar esta fortaleza! A la carga! (El Capitan America y los comandos entran a la base de los Nazis) Capitan America: (Ve la superarma Nazi y tambien de que los Nazis estan siendo ayudados por unos extraterrestres, Los Chitauris) Esa debe ser su superarma. Cubranse la salida (Va a adentrandose en el castillo) Herr Kleiser: Capitan America, nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse. Capitan America: Kleiser. Herr Kleiser: Quiero que lancen el misil, haganlo ahora! (Ataca al Capitan America) Mirate viste esa bandera, no debes de tener mucho cerebro en los combates Capitan America: Parece que aun no lo sabes, Kleiser. Hitler ha muerto! Herr Kleiser: Estupido patriota, mira a tu alrededor, Hitler no tuvo nada que ver en esto Capitan America: (Lanza su escudo contra Kleiser y se lo clava en el pecho) Herr Kleiser: (Se retira el escudo y se regenera) (El Misil es lanzado por Red Skull, pero el Capitan se sube al misil. A lo lejos Bucky ve con su camara que el Capitan esta en el misil) Bucky Barnes: Steve... (Kleiser sigue al Capitan en su misil, pero el Capitan le da una patada a Kleiser y lo tira fuera del misil. El Capitan abre una parte del misil y le mete una granada y se tira fuera del misil. El misil explota y pero el Capitan es golpear por el impacto de la explosion y queda inconsiente cayendo en aguas congeladas donde queda es congelado en animacion suspendida) Brooklyn, Nueva York, 9 de Agostio de 1945 (La Guerra finalmente termina tras que los Estados Unidos bombardeasen los campos de entrenamiento en Hiroshima y Nagasaki en Japon. Bucky regresa a casa y hay se encuentra con Peggy) Peggy Carter: Bucky...Donde esta, Steve? Bucky Barnes: Nos salvo, prefiero salvar el mundo que su vida. (Saca la ultima nota del Capitan America) Me dijo que te diera esto en caso de que muriera Peggy Carter: (Agarra la nota y la lee mientras llora) Querida, Peggy. Si estas leyendo esto es porque no lo logre o tal vez desapareci en combate, Bucky seria el encargado de entregarte esta nota u otro de los Comandos Aulladores. Te amo, Peggy. Quizas no este contigo a tu lado, pero te dire que tal vez encontremos en este vida o en la otra. ''' '''Con amor '-Steve' Escena Post-Creditos Triskelion, Nueva York, 2002 (Bruce se encuentra en su escritorio drogandose para no convertirse en Hulk de repente recibe una llamada) Bruce Banner: (Contesta) Si. Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. Tony Stark: Bruce, soy Tony. Escucha ire al grano no te imaginas que encontramos en el oceano artico. Bruce Banner: A que te refieres, Tony? Tony Stark: Mas especifico, encontramos el cuerpo congelado de Steve Rogers, el Capitan America y al parecer esta vivo. Capitan America regresara en Ultimate Avengers Personajes Principal'es:' * Capitan America (Steve Rogers) (Primera aparicion) Secundarios: * Peggy Carter (Primera aparicion) * Bucky Barnes (Primera aparicion) * Comandos Aulladores (Primera aparicion) ** Nick Fury (Primera aparicion cronologica) ** James Howlett (Primera aparicion cronologica) ** Gil Kowalski (Primera aparicion) ** Izzy Cohen (Primera aparicion) ** Jim Morita (Primera aparicion) ** Dino Manelli (Unica aparicion; Muere) ** Rebel Ranston (Unica aparicion; Muere) ** Gabe Jones (Primera aparicion) * Howard Stark (Primera aparicion cronologica) * Abraham Erskine (Unica aparicion; Muere) Villanos: * Herr Kleiser (Primer aparicion) (Muerte aparente) * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) (Primera aparicion) * Baron Helmut Zemo (Muerte aparente) * Arnim Zola (Primera aparicion) * Ymir (Primer aparicion) Menores: * Bruce Banner * Tony Stark * Thor Odinson (Mencionado) * Adolf Hitler (Mencionado) * Baron Heinrich Zemo (Mencionado) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas Animadas